It has been documented that men in general, and men of color in particular, underutilize both primary health care services and mental health services. Men of color use primary health and mental health services at even lower rates than white men. This exploratory study will examine the role that individual (i.e., attitudes, perceived norms, and self-efficacy), systemic (i.e., access to care), and sociocultural factors (i.e., acculturation and sociodemographic characteristics) play in Latino men's use of mental health services in order to develop social marketing strategies to attract Latino men to use mental health services. Social marketing is a communication intervention, through which programs are planned and implemented, that produces social and behavioral changes (e.g., Changes in health behaviors). In this study, a targeted and tailored social marketing campaign will be developed to raise awareness, and attract and retain Latino men in mental health services. In order to develop this campaign, 31 Latino men from different nationalities and 10 community key informants from community-organizations and Latino-owned community businesses will be recruited to participate in the study. Focus groups and in-depth interviews will be conducted to identify attitudes and perceived norms about mental health services; and to assess the feasibility of using community-based settings as outlets for a social marketing campaign targeted and tailored to attract and engage young Latino men in mental health services. The data collected will determine the messages that will be used in the social marketing intervention as well as the selection of a medium or mediums that best deliver the messages to the intended audience.